


Tumblr Drabbles (or Quickies) of all fandoms

by sailormarymoon



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom, Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rampage (2018), Supernatural, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabbles from my Tumblr(s), F/M, OOC, Quickies, but quick for me, havent seen some of these shows, maybe not that quick, really short tiny things, short tiny things, some will be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarymoon/pseuds/sailormarymoon
Summary: Transferring and posting my drabbles from Tumblr (mtriestowrite and supermoonpanda).*some prompts might be used multiple times.***some characters will be out of character**





	1. Rampage Drabble (Featuring Harvey Russell)

# Rampage Drabble

[Originally posted by hughxjackman](https://tmblr.co/ZZGTMy2ZE3KN4)

“You owe me if he wakes up and brings down the plane.” I said as the two people were lead up the ramp.

“Owe you what?”

“You get to do all the paperwork for this case and I get a day off.” I answered before heading up the ramp.

“Done, darling, and when we land safely, we’ll go on a date, and you’ll wear that fancy little dress you have hidden in your closet.” Russell smirked.

“Deal” I called over my shoulder before heading over to my area near the front of the plane and grabbed my tablet to start looking up the information I had already started to collect about the new guests.


	2. Supernatural Drabble

##  **Supernatural Drabble**

Word Count: 99

Warnings: None

 

“You’re looking good, (Y/N).” Dean flirted as I entered the library “Got a hot date?”

“Yep!”

“Wait, what? Who’s the guy?” Dean asked getting slightly protective.

“God” I flatlined, a little upset at Dean acting like an overprotective big brother.

“You’re actually going out with that douchebag?” Dean asked surprised

“No, I was being sarcastic.”

“Good. So who’s your date?”

“Crowley” I answered as I headed out of the room.

“Hardy har har. Very funny.”

Once outside I pulled out my phone and called my date. A few moments later I smiled when my date arrived.

“Hello, darling”

[Originally posted by a-hunter-angel](https://tmblr.co/Z1xPZk2AV-H5E)


	3. Imagine your boyfriend, Crowley meeting your family for the first time

Warning: Some cussing and mention of rape.

You and Crowley picked an empty table at your family reunion, you were surprised how good the area looked. Instead of being in someone’s crappy backyard, your family reunion was held in a park and was actually well put together. In place of a couple of cheap folding tables and a flock of cheap plastic chairs, there were well decorated round tables with matching chairs, surrounding two grand buffet tables. It was surprisingly fancier than what your family usually put together.

"Kill me" Crowley grumbled looking miserable, after a few of your extended family members.

“It’s not that bad.” You answered while looking around at the cheerful family reunion. “My father didn’t threaten to kill you, yet.”

“He’s not a threat.” Crowley pointed out. “It’s boring, everyone here is bloody normal and good”

“Not everyone here is good,” you waved to a few cousins that just arrived, “there is a bitch that allowed her new husband rape her daughter and there is a drug addicted drug lord.”

“Remind me, why are we here?”

“Because although I might not like most of my family, there are a few family members that I love.” you explained. “That, and to show you off.”

“I’m flattered, Darling. But, you dragged me here for a silly thing like that?”

“Yep!” I grinned and kissed his cheek, “And, you needed a break.”

“I can think of better ways to take a break.”


	4. MCU Drabble

I jumped up from the couch interrupting Sam talking about new movies, “Oh, I’ve got to see Steve!”

“Yes, I won!” he yelled.

“What?” Steve asked as he walked into the living room alongside Bucky.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to go see Steve, do you guys want to come with me?”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“Friday, please pull up and start playing the Penguins trailer on the screen.”

.

.

.

“So what did you win?” I asked Sam.


	5. True Blood Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an Imagine by thefandomimagine over on tumblr: Imagine visiting Fangtasia with your friends and catching the eye of Eric Northman.
> 
> I've never seen True Blood so I probably got it wrong, but something popped up in my head and wouldn't let go. Though this ended differently than I originally planned.

“Don’t look now, but I think that guy over there is staring at you” Jessica whispered giggling, or at least tried to whisper as she pointed out a hot blond across the club. “I told you that it would be a good idea to come out tonight” pointing out a hot blond sitting across the club.

“He’s not my type,” I shut her down, hopefully before she can get the crazy idea of setting me up with him..

“You don’t know that, you haven’t even talked to him yet” she pouted, while grabbing her new drink. “Or is it because he’s a vampire?”

“It’s more that he’s more than comfortable here, meaning that he’s a partier and not my type” I pointed out, “plus, I don’t want to join the harem surrounding him. I’m not a one night stand kind of woman and I don’t like to share.”


	6. DMC Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an imagine by thefandomimagine over on tumblr: Imagine V reading you poetry from his book as you fall asleep against his shoulder.

_ _

_ _

 

_ “To see the world in a grain of sand, and to see heaven in a wild flower, hold infinity in the palm of your hands,...”  _ V paused and looked down checking on (y/n), to see if they were still awake and finding them asleep on his shoulder, 

  
_ “...and eternity in an hour.” _ V whispered as he finished the poem and gently closed the book, placing it down the by his side opposite of (y/n). He grabbed a nearby blanket to cover both of them and gently readjusted them both into a more comfortable position to sleep.


	7. Lucifer Quickie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie with Lucifer (Fox), I kind of merged two Imagines from theimaginefandom over on tumblr.
> 
> Imagine 1: Imagine spending Christmas with Lucifer Morningstar.  
> Imagine 2: Imagine Lucifer's reaction when he realizes that you have believed in his true identity ever since the two of you met, after him truly believing that you thought him to be 'a fake'
> 
> *I’ve never seen the show, so he’ll definitely be OOC*

 

“Lucifer?” I asked as I straightened a snowman on my desk, trying to bring in the Christmas cheer. “Did you ever attend any Saturnalias back in the day?”

 

“I did! It was great until a Pope decide to change it” he leaned on my desk, “why do you ask?”

 

I shrugged “I’ve always wanted to know what they were like, ever since…”

 

“Wait!” Lucifer jumped up and grinned, “you believe that I’m the Devil. When did you start believing?”

 

“From the first day.” I replied before he grabbed me and pulled me to him for a kiss.


	8. Lucifer Quickie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer (Fox) using another imagine from thefandomimagine
> 
> Imagine: Imagine Lucifer telling you he loves you for the first time.
> 
> *still haven’t watched the show yet... so OOC*

 

“What is it you truly desire?” Lucifer caught me off guard as I walked into his loft.

 

“Your love in return.” I answered instantly with being able to hold it back as usual.

 

“Really?” he looked shocked.

 

“I’m so sorry! I don’t expect getting what I desire, I know you’re in love with Chloe.” I apologized quickly and started to back up.

 

“I’m not” he said as his shocked look turned into a grin.

 

“Not what?” I asked as he moved close to me.

 

“In love with Chloe” he pulled me even closer to him, “I’m in love with you.”


End file.
